


Loki Jr.

by trialanderror12



Series: Complete and Utter Crack [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Crack, Emotions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Thor is Adorable, actual contains a bit of seriousness, and a goof, but Loki loves it, literally posting this on my way out the door I'll add tags and proofread later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trialanderror12/pseuds/trialanderror12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had the baby (which was the hard part, right?). Now they have to talk names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Jr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/gifts).



> Oh my gosh you guys, this actually got serious for a minute. What have you people done to me?!?

Thor had the most hilarious look on his face, all twisted up and nose scrunched. Loki sighed from across the room where he was stretched out on their bed, still sweaty and exhausted from labor.

"Have you never seen a dirty diaper before?" he asked mildly, unable to summon the energy for a more acerbic comment.

Thor just frowned. “There are so many folds and fastenings—”

Loki let his head fall back against the headboard with a _clunk_. “Oh, fine then. Just this once…” He raised a tired hand into the air, and a quick wave had their baby giggling in delight and Thor letting out a cut-off sound of astonishment.

"Loki!” Thor admonished, frown deepening. “You shouldn't be casting spells right now, you need to build your strength back up." 

"No, what I need to do is hold my son again, right now. And if I'd let you change that diaper yourself I'd never have gotten him back. Now bring him here."

Thor let out a long-suffering sigh but obeyed, crossing the room and gently settling the tiny child into Loki's arms. Thor sat down and snuggled up next to him on the bed, sliding one arm around Loki’s waist and reaching up to stroke the newborn’s head with his free hand. “He’s beautiful,” Thor said softly. “He has your eyes.”

Loki cleared his throat suddenly and blinked back tears, cursing the thrice-damned hormones running through his veins. Thor pressed a kiss to his jaw and leaned his cheek against Loki’s, and the warmth of his body pressed against him was more comforting that Loki wanted to admit. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, trying to keep his voice low and steady in front of the baby. 

Loki laughed a little, perhaps with an edge of hysteria. A year ago he hadn’t even known he could have children. It had been a hell of an eventful year.

“Not wrong, exactly. It’s just…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, leaning back against Thor and resting his head on his shoulder instead. “I always felt different, growing up. I loved you all, of course I did, but I never looked like you or Mother or Father. I never understood why. It made me feel… alone. Even when we were all together, or when you’d give me that look where I stop _breathing_ because you show it right on your face, everything you feel about me… Even when we couldn’t do anything about it I knew you loved me, and some tiny little place inside me still felt alone.” The baby squirmed in his arms, twisting up the blanket, and Loki deftly reswaddled him, tucking the last corner into place. He quickly settled, and Loki pressed a feather-light kiss to his forehead before turning back to Thor.

“And then Mother and Father told me I was adopted, and at least I understood _why_. All that time wondering why I didn’t quite belong… It was because I didn’t, in a way.” Thor opened his mouth to protest, and Loki shushed him. “I know I belong with you here. I know who I am now. I’m your husband, and an Odinson, and this is where I’m supposed to be.” Thor relaxed a little, pulling Loki backward onto a pile of pillows he’d fluffed up so they could recline a bit while they talked. Oh—and apparently also so he could rub Loki’s stomach. He’d made quite the habit of that during his pregnancy, though Loki wasn’t sure what the appeal was now. Maybe he was just reassuring himself that this was real—that their son was finally here. Loki hugged the infant more tightly to his chest. It was almost too much for him to believe, too.

“I know this is my family,” he continued softly, stroking the baby’s forehead as he spoke. “But… I’ve never had anyone who looked like me, before. Who was part of me by blood. That… It means something, when you’ve never had it.” He tore his eyes away from their son to look at Thor; it suddenly felt vitally important that Thor understand. “And now I look down at him, and I see me. And I see you. I will always know that he is a part of me. And he will grow up never having to ask if he belongs.” 

There were more words, but they were caught somewhere in Loki’s throat; he couldn’t summon them. “Thor—I—” A few stray tears fell, and Thor leaned down and kissed him until they stopped.

“I understand,” he said gently, and Loki closed his eyes in gratitude. Thor kissed each cheek and then wiped away Loki’s tears with his thumb, and Loki sighed and buried his face in his shoulder. 

“I love you,” he said into the fabric, and then he handed the child to Thor. “Thank you for giving me this most precious gift.”

It was Thor’s turn to look teary-eyed, and he quickly kissed both the child and Loki briefly. “Loki Junior,” he said in earnest, and Loki blinked at him once. Twice. And then burst out laughing. 

Thor was glaring at him, part confused and part resentful, and then the baby started fussing in his arms. Loki got his laughter under control long enough to take the baby back and start patting his head, rubbing small circles into the peach fuzz on his head in the way Mother had taught him to calm him down. “Shh, it’s all right, hush now. Everything’s all right. Is your daddy being silly? Hmm? Should silly Daddy get to name you? No, I think I ought to do that. I think Daddy’s naming privileges are hereby revoked. That’s right, calm down darling. Rest your little head. You are safe, you are warm, and you are loved.”

By the time the infant settled, Thor was staring at him with an entirely different expression. Loki couldn’t help but melt, just a little. Thor was so beautiful inside; had such a capacity to love. And Loki was the lucky one who got to call this man and child _his_.

“I thought you’d like it,” Thor told him, still confused if no longer hurt. 

“Loki Jr.?” he asked, and Thor nodded. Loki just smiled. “No, I’m not quite _that_ vain.” He paused to think. “Very nearly, but not quite.”

“I just… I don’t want you to ever doubt that this family is yours as much as mine.”

Loki gave him a soft smile, touched by the concern. “I won’t, I promise. I’ve had the little bugger kicking at my organs for nine months. I’ll never forget he’s mine, as much as you are.” He looked back down at the baby. “I like the name Calder.”

“All right. Calder Lokison. It’s beautiful.”

Loki’s gaze snapped instantly to Thor’s, disbelieving. But no, Thor looked entirely serious.

“You can’t do that,” he said firmly, pushing back the traitorous part of his heart that wanted this _so very much_.

“Why not?” Thor asked stubbornly, and Loki floundered.

“It isn’t done. You’re his father. You’re going to be King of Asgard.”

“That sounds like a pretty good argument that I should be able to name him whatever I want,” Thor said firmly, in that tone Loki knew he used when he wasn't going to budge, no matter what anyone said.

Loki just stared at him a little while longer, utterly surprised and touched and not sure what to say. A long-forgotten hole in his heart was starting to mend, and he turned his head away before Thor could see more tears. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, and he didn’t have to look to see Thor’s smile. It was bright and blinding and beautiful, like everything else about Thor. “You have no idea… You saved me. You gave me hope, and love. A life worth living.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m afraid that if I live a thousand lifetimes, I’ll never be able to show you what you mean to me.”

Thor nuzzled at the side of his neck, pressing sweet, gentle kisses there. “You do. You do, every single day.” Then, perhaps sensing Loki’d had his fill of sharing emotions for the day: “If you really want to make it up to me, though, you could take diaper duty for the next few centuries.”

Loki smashed a particularly large pillow in Thor’s stupid grinning face. Success: moment broken.


End file.
